Hidden
by spica98
Summary: HEAVENS won the Utapri Award while STARISH decided to retire. As Nanami Haruka became HEAVENS' composer, what will happen to HEAVENS' ex-composer as Haruka replaced her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Everyone in STARISH were disappointed with the result. They were lose with just 5 points below HEAVENS. Now it's decided for STARISH to be disband. They gathered at the back stage along with Shining, Ringo, Hyuuga, and of course Nanami.

"I'm sorry. If only my song was better…" Haruka said sadly.

"It's not you fault, Haru-chan. We're just not lucky this time," Natsuki tried to console her.

"But, now STARISH have to disband…" said Haruka again.

"No. STARISH doesn't have to be disband," said someone from behind her.

"Ootori-san!" Haruka surprised. The three members of HEAVENS came from Haruka's back.

"Well, STARISH doesn't have to be disband as long you become our composer. That's the deal from the start," said Nagi. Everyone's standing in silent.

"I'll go with you but STARISH will not be disband, right?" said Haruka breaking the silence.

"Yeah," said Kira shortly.

"We only want to sing your song, Nanami!" said Otoya in despair.

"But I don't want STARISH to be disband…" said Haruka sadly. No one could answer her.

"We'll move your things to our agency tomorrow. Now you'll follow us to celebrate our victory," said Eiichi as he pulled Haruka's hand leaving STARISH behind.

"Now, what should we do?" asked Tokiya but no one's answering though.

"I don't think I can sing well without Nanami," said Sho. Everyone's agreed with him. Once again, there's silent between them.

"I'll retire!" shouted Cecil suddenly.

"What?" everyone couldn't believe the prince's decision.

"Until the goddesses of music come back, I'll retire!" said Cecil again.

"I understand," said Shining with his weird voice, "STARISH will be retire!"

"HUH?!" everyone shocked.

"Until then, STARISH will be teaching in Saotome Academy! HAHAHAHAHA," he said once again leaving STARISH, Ringo, and Hyuga speechless.

* * *

Haruka was being invited to HEAVENS' congratulation party but she didn't enjoy it at all. She hoped that she could celebrate it with STARISH and everyone in Shining Agency. Now because such a bet, she couldn't do it.

"Why are you so quiet? We're celebrating HEAVENS' victory. You should be happy," said Eiichi as he sat beside Haruka but Haruka remained quiet.

"Or do you want to celebrate it with STARISH?" said Eiichi teasing Haruka but she kept on looking down don't want to be provoked by him.

"Well it's okay. Just enjoy your time here," Eiichi said again as he patted Haruka's head and smile then left her alone. She couldn't believe by what he just did but she didn't care anyway.

PRAAANNNNGGG!

Haruka surprised. She looked at the sound source and saw a girl who was picking a broken plate on the floor.

"You're so childish. How could you drop a plate?" said Eiichi with high voice that everyone in the room could hear. The girl just looked down. Haruka thought the girl almost cry.

"Just enjoy your last moment here. Tonight is your last day working here," Eiichi sighed heavily.

"We already have a new one. She's far more talented than you. Besides, we don't need an untalented, ugly, and fat composer such as you," Eiichi smirked. Haruka felt bad for her, but she also think that the girl is a 'little' unattractive with her braid on the left and right, her old glasses, and also with her big body size. The girl who was picking the broken plate accidentally cut her finger when Eiichi said that. Then she brought the broken pieces and walked slowly outside. Pitying the girl, Haruka followed her.

The girl was sitting on a bench by herself. Haruka noticed that she almost cry but suddenly the girl slapped her cheek with her hands then took a deep breath. Haruka decided to approach her.

"Hi there," Haruka said. The girl was a little surprised with Haruka.

"Oh hi," she said as she smiled. Her voice is so soft that people would tell from her voice that she's a good person.

"Um…" Haruka didn't know what should she said.

"You're Nanami Haruka, right?" she said making Haruka surprised, "HEAVENS' new composer starting tomorrow,"

"Eh… How could you know?"

"I'm HEAVENS' composer up until today," she said still smiling, "My name is Mizushima Arisa. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you," Haruka said slowly. There's silence after that.

"You think you're here because of HEAVENS's victory and you were forced to be HEAVENS' composer so you could make that face?" Arisa said a little sharp.

"Eh…" Haruka confused but Arisa smiled as she sighed.

"A composer write song not because they like the person who sing their song, but they write song so other people could listen to it and they could be happy," said Arisa again.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Haruka.

"I mean, please do your best even if now you work for HEAVENS. To be honest, I like your songs. I even the one who chose the song for HEAVENS when Shining-san gave us your songs. It would be a waste to not do your best. So please, make songs that could make people happy even though the one who'll sing it is HEAVENS. Promise me?" she said as she pointed her pinkie.

"I promise, Mizushima-san," Haruka answered as she smiled and do the pinkie promise with Arisa.

"I'm younger than you so don't be so formal. Just call me Arisa,"

"Okay, Arisa-chan!" Haruka nodded. She's happy she could get a friend just when she arrived here. Suddenly someone sit between Haruka and Arisa. It was HEAVENS' Sumeragi Kira. He took Arisa's hand and stick a cute band-aid on her cut finger.

"Be… careful next time," he said as he patted Arisa's head and left. Arisa just smiled.

"He's somehow kind, isn't he?" said Haruka sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

What about this one? :D

If you think this is interesting, I'll continue~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

It was the new term of Saotome Academy. Ringo and Hyuga still teaching. What's new is STARISH's members would teach as well. Hyuga is S class homeroom teacher, Ringo is A class homeroom teacher, Natsuki is B class homeroom teacher, Otoya is C class homeroom teacher, Ren is D class homeroom teacher, Masato is music composing teacher, Cecil is lyrics composing teacher, Tokiya is vocal teacher, and Sho is dance teacher. Of course Shining Saotome as the principal.

That day, everyone gathered at hall to attend the assembly for the first time. As usual, Shining made an unusual entrance making everyone speechless. The other teachers just stood on the stage as they introduced themselves.

"Hey, I know that STARISH is retiring after their lose on Utapri awards but for them to be teach us lessons here is a little bit…."

"I don't think so. I'll glady become their student,"

"I wonder will I get to catch their eyes,"

"Stop it. I'll be the one doing that,"

"Jinguji-san! Look here!"

Every girl talking by themselves about STARISH. STARISH could hear them clearly but they kept standing cool and smiling. Just what you expected from idols. After the assembly, every student went back to their classes, can't stay patience to see who's their homeroom teacher.

* * *

 **REN P.O.V**

' _Why should I teach the D class which the students are untalented or had the lowest score on entrance exam?'_ Ren thought as he waving hand to his fangirls who shouted his name. He walked lazily and open the D class door.

"Good morning, everyone!" he greeted the students. He hide his bad mood and change to his usual smile.

"Good morning!" everyone answered him in high spirits, especially the girls.

"As you know, my name is Jinguji Ren. I'm your homeroom class teacher. Since today is our first day, what about introduce yourselves first?" Ren said. Everyone just nodded.

"We'll start from…" Ren's eyes swept the students to pick up who's gonna be first. In the front corner there was a girl which always look outside the window. She 's not like the other girls, she didn't seem interested with the handsome idol which is now her homeroom teacher.

"Okay, we'll start from lady on the corner with braided hairstyle," he said as he smiled even though deep down he's a little pissed off. The girl confused and pointed her finger to her face as if want to say 'me?'.

"Yes you," Ren said again. The girl stood up and introduced herself.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mizushima Arisa. Nice to meet you," she said then smiled. That name rings a bell to Ren.

* * *

 **ARISA P.O.V.**

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mizushima Arisa. Nice to meet you," Arisa said then smiled. She looked at Ren.

' _He changed a bit but I changed so much. There's no way he could tell who am I,'_ Arisa thought. The other students continued to introduce themselves but Arisa didn't pay attention to it. She just wanted to finish the lesson quickly and sleep.

"Everyone, please pay attention. To decide your partner which consist of compose and idol, we'll use these threads. The students which are idols aim will take the right side of the thread, and students with composer aim will take the left side. Pull it and you'll know who's your partner. We'll start now," Ren said as everyone took the threads. Arisa took the right side since she took idol course.

"Now pull it!" Ren said and everyone pulled it.

"Is everyone already took the thread?" Ren asked again then continue, "Now your partner is settled," However Arisa walked towards Ren.

"Jinguji-san, there's no one on the other side of the thread I took. What should I do?" asked Arisa slowly.

"What course you took? If it composer course, you could team up with the other stu-,"

"I took idol course," Arisa said interrupted Ren. There was silence after that. Suddenly the class burst into laugh.

"This girl? Took idol course? You must be kidding me,"

"She's so ugly. There's no way she'll be success as idol,"

"The one who'll be her fans are pigs,"

"SILENCE CLASS!" Ren shouted to calm down the class. Then he looked at Arisa. Her eyes didn't show any hesitation. Arisa didn't care about what other people said.

"This will be a problem Arisa-chan," Ren said didn't know what to do. Suddenly Shining barged in to the class.

"Ms. Mizushima will make her own song!" he said suddenly.

"What? But that would be a burden to her," Ren said.

"That is principal decision. You have any problem with that?" asked Shining with low voice.

"N-No that's not what I mean," said Ren.

"Are you okay with that, Ms. Mizushima?"

"I don't mind it though," said Arisa calmly.

"Then it settles!" said Shining loudly as he left the class.

* * *

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

At last, today's school finished. The teachers went back to their dorms and gathered on the big room, the place they usually gather.

"How's your first day as teacher?" asked Ringo.

"It's fun!" said Otoya.

"I sang too much today," said Tokiya.

"Everyone is so easy to get tired," said Sho.

"Everyone is so cute so I hugged them one by one," said Natsuki.

"There are some students who are talented in piano," said Masato.

"The muses don't live in one of them," said Cecil.

"There's a strange lady in my class," said Ren sighed.

"Strange?" asked Hyuga.

"Yes, her name is Mizushima Arisa if I don't mistaken,"

"I'm sure I've heard her name before," said Ringo.

"What's about her?" asked Otoya.

"She took idol course at first but she got no partner from the thread. So principal suddenly said that she would make her own songs. So she currently taking both idol and composer course,"

"What kind of girl is she?" asked Sho.

"She doesn't seem have a will to do it. You guys have to see her by yourselves," Ren said again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **ARISA P.O.V.**

Arisa managed to arrive at her dorm room. She lied down on her bed and slept straightaway. She live by herself with no one being her roommate. However, just a while after she fell asleep, her phone rang. Arisa woke up again and pick up her phone.

"Hello, Arisa-chan!" said the person on the phone.

"Nanami-san! What's wrong?" said Arisa suddenly in high spirits.

"I want to ask whether you're okay there,"

"I'm okay. My home room teacher is STARISH's Jinguji Ren-san, just so you know,"

"Oh? Jinguji-san? You must be in trouble,"

"Yes, of course I am. The students were all over him. I can't concentrate on my study,"

"What if we meet tomorrow after school at the new cake shop near your school at 4? I have some work to do now,"

"That's good. Well then see you tomorrow," Arisa said as she turned off the phone and sleep again.

* * *

The next day, there's dance class and lyric composing class in E class. Arisa wore her sport uniform and went to the dance class. There was STARISH's Kurusu Sho as the teacher. As usual the girls were screaming happily.

"Good morning! I'm Kurusu Sho. For the introduction, I will have you guys run go around the field 5 times from now! GO!" said Sho suddenly making the students suddenly ran around the field. However, Arisa didn't move even for an inch. Sho walked towards Arisa with an angry face.

"Why aren't you running?" asked Sho angrily.

"Because I have some disease which not allowed me to do heavy exercise. You could ask the principal if you don't believe me," said Arisa then she smiled. Hearing that, Sho felt bad for her so he asked her to sit with him on the side.

"So what course you took?"

"I took both with principal's order,"

"No way! With such a health, you won't be able to be an idol, well there's your face too," said Sho.

"I know," said Arisa shortly.

"I-I don't really mean it! Just ignore me. What's your name?" asked Sho.

"Mizushima Arisa," she said.

"So you're that Mizushima, huh?" Sho said to himself.

"What did you say?" asked Arisa couldn't hear what Sho just said.

"I need your reason for applying in Idol course," said Sho.

"How do you know I applied for Idol course as my first choice? Besides, why the sudden prying?"

"Because I don't see your willpower to achieve that," Sho said honestly.

"I just want to sing. That's all. Any other problem, Kurusu-san?"

"No, there isn't. If that's all then I'll give you advice as your dance teacher,"

"What is it?"

"Do your own exercise, the one that your body could handle. From what I've seen you need to be down for 15 kilograms and with that body you would having problem with your breath when you're going to dance. From now on, you don't have to do the dance class. But if you have any problems, come to me anytime, okay?" said Sho.

"I understand, Kurusu-san. Then, I'll excuse myself," said Arisa as she smiled then left to the class. She arrive to the class then change her clothes to her usual school uniform. She looked at her watch. There's still 2 hours until dance class finished so Arisa decided to go to the library. She went to the library's second floor to search for interesting books, and she found it. However, the book is too high for her to get it. She tried to get it and almost touch it with her fingers but failed. Then someone's hand took the book she wanted to take. She then looked at the one who took the book.

"Is this the one you wanted to take?" said the man who took the book as he smiled.

"Yes. Thank you um…"

"Shinomiya Natsuki. I'm surprised you don't know my name," Natsuki chuckled.

"Eh? STARISH's Shinomiya Natsuki? You're not teaching?" asked Arisa.

"No. It's vocal class on my class now until 2 hours later. And you?" he asked and smiled.

"I'm actually at my dance class but I have a bad health that forbidden me to do heavy exercise so I decided to go to library since Kurusu-san allows me to do so," Arisa explained.

"Ah, I see. If Sho-chan allowed you then it's no problem. What's your name?" asked Natsuki.

"I'm Mizushima Arisa," she said and bowed a little.

"Mizushima Arisa-chan, huh?" Natsuki spoke with little voice then he remembered something, "Ren was talking about you!"

"Jinguji-san? Is he badmouthing me?"

"No, he isn't. Everyone in STARISH are good person! So nice to meet you!" he said as he patted Arisa's shoulders with his hands making him on the same height as Arisa. He looked straight to Arisa's face and blinked for some second.

"ARISA-CHAN YOU'RE SO DAMN CUTE!" Natsuki shouted despite they're being in the library then hugged her.

"Huh? I'm not cute at all! People even told me I'm a pig," Arisa said totally not believing Natsuki as she tried to free herself of Natsuki's hug.

"There's no way I'm wrong! If only you mind your appearance a little, you would be super cute! Besides, you're in idol course, right? You have to mind your appearance," he said again.

"Thank you for your compliment. But I'm okay, really. I started to think that every STARISH's member knew me from Jinguji-san," she pouted.

"Hehe. Then every dance class, we'll meet here, okay? I'll help you with your lessons and teach you about cute style," Natsuki said.

"I don't think I would need it but it wouldn't hurt to do so. I'll come," Arisa smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

At last he finished his lesson in D class. He went back to the teachers office where the other STARISH's member already gathered.

"Oh, Cecil!" Otoya called him. Cecil walked lazily and lying on the sofa.

"I don't know teaching students would be this hard," he said sound exhausted.

"Which class were you in?" asked Masato.

"D class," he said, "And about this Mizuhime girl, she slept all the time on my lessons. She makes me annoyed,"

"Mizuhime? You mean Mizushima Arisa?" asked Ren.

"I think that's the name," said Cecil.

"I met her on dance class today. She has a bad health so she couldn't participate in my class. I've checked her permission with the principal, but I asked her to keep practicing by herself,"

"I met her too on the library. Her face is so cute!" Natsuki said like he was going to fanboy some popular idol.

"Cute?" Ren, Sho, and Cecil said in harmony as if they disagree with Natsuki.

"Yes. She's cute. I'll prove it to you guys!" Natsuki said happily while everyone's sweatdropped.

"There's this new cake shop two blocks from here. What if we go there and refresh ourselves?" asked Natsuki again.

"I still have works to do," Tokiya sighed.

"Me too," Masato said.

"Then, it's decided! Let's go there together!" Natsuki excited.

"Hey! We said we have works, didn't we?!"

* * *

Arisa sighed. At last the school has finished. Arisa went to the new cake shop near Shining Academy. It was a really cute shop with cute things around. Arisa went in and saw cakes in a row inside. She suddenly become so hungry since she hasn't eat from yesterday.

"Arisa-chan! Here!" said a voice. Arisa looked at the source of the voice and found Haruka there and an unknown girl there. Arisa sat across Haruka and the girl.

"Hi," said Haruka, "Long time no see isn't it? By the way, here is my friend, Shibuya Tomochika,"

"Nice to meet you," said Tomochika sa she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Shibuya-san. I know you. You're that model, right?" Arisa said as she smiled.

"Yes, I am. We were roommates when we're still studying in academy. Oh, just call me Tomo-chan," she said.

"I see. You're more beautiful more than what I've seen in magazines," Arisa said.

"Thank you," Tomochika smiled. Silence after that.

"What's wrong? You don't seem well," said Haruka.

"School's boring. I wanna quit," Arisa said sadly.

"Don't say that! Besides, it's you who suddenly said wanna go to Saotome Academy's Idol course. You don't even tell me why you want to go there," said Haruka.

"Well, I did say that but…"

"It's tough, isn't it? Have you got your partner yet?"

"I have no partner, so now I'm both in idol and composer course," Arisa said sluggishly.

"Eh?! Is it okay? You knew about this, Haruka?"

"I knew about this. She sent me message yesterday. It's Shining-san's decision so it's okay," Haruka said as Arisa lied her head on the table.

"Are you okay? It's must be tired," Tomochika said but no answer from Arisa.

"Arisa-chan?" Haruka called but no answer. Haruka stood a little and realize Arisa was asleep.

"She slept," Haruka said.

"Oh, she must've been tired. Just let her be," Tomochika said.

"Oh! Nanami! Shibuya!" said someone really familiar to Haruka and Tomochika. The two girls looked at the voice and saw Otoya calling out for them. Plus another STARISH members behind him.

"Haru-chan!" Natsuki shouted as he hugged Haruka tightly.

"This is bad," Haruka said panickly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tomochika confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sho as they came towards the girls and took a seat near them.

"Ah, everyone. Long time no see!" Haruka said awkwardly.

"So you came together? Good friend as always," said Tokiya, "Huh? Who's this girl? She's using Saotome Academy's uniform. Your friend?"

"Um… well…" Haruka didn't know what to speak. She's safe since they couldn't see Arisa's face.

"She's a junior from the academy her name's Mizu-" Tomochika was stopped with Haruka's hand closing her mouth. Suddenly Arisa woke up with a sleeping face. No one speak a words because the teachers was just too surprised except Otoya, Tokiya, and Masato who didn't know a thing. Haruka became panicked but Tomochika just sat as if nothing happened.

"You're awake?" asked Tomochika.

"ARISA-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE!" Natsuki suddenly hugged Arisa happily. Arisa who was just awake saw STARISH around her and got speechless.

"What? Who is this?" asked Otoya confused.

"Mizushima Arisa. She's your student, right?" said Tomochika.

"Natsuki, stop it! Mizushima is in trouble, isn't she?!" Sho forced Natsuki to let go of Arisa.

"Mizushima Arisa, you said?" Tokiya said.

"You knew each other?" asked Ren.

"Um… actually…" Haruka didn't know what to say.

"Yes we knew each other," Arisa said calmly.

"How do you know each other?" asked Sho.

"We knew each other at HEAVENS' congratulation party when they won Utapri awards," Arisa said again.

"Is it okay to tell them this?" Haruka whispered to Arisa.

"Well, there's no turning back now," Arisa said.

"HEAVENS' party? Who the hell are you really?" asked Sho.

"I'm HEAVENS' ex-composer, Mizushima Arisa," said Arisa calmly. STARISH and Tomochika was shocked to hear this.

"But aren't HEAVENS' composer name is MIA?" asked Masato.

"Yes, that's my stage name. MIA from Mizushima Arisa," said Arisa.

"So that's why you have no objection when principal told you to take both courses. Why don't you tell us anything?" asked Ren.

"Well, you didn't ask," Arisa said, "What's important now is I'm not HEAVENS' composer anymore so I have no grudges against you STARISH or anything,"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

After they ate, everyone's went home. It was already dark when they went home. Haruka and Tomochika went home by taxi but STARISH and Arisa walked back together to the dorm. Actually it's unnecessary to say 'together' because they're not literally together. Arisa walked a little far behind STARISH. STARISH realized this and stopped.

"Why are you walking far from us?" asked Cecil curiously.

"Your image will be shattered if I walk with you. Besides, this is what I usually did when I was still with HEAVENS. I'm used to it," said Arisa. Everyone pitied her at the time.

"We're not HEAVENS so it's okay to walk beside us," said Otoya as he smiled and patted Arisa's head.

"Even if you're okay with it, I'm not okay with it. They'll call me pig again. If you insist, then I walk far in front of you," Arisa said as she walked fast passed the STARISH members and leaving them speechless.

"Arisa-chan! It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone in dark!" said Ren a little worried. However, Arisa just show her okay sign with her hand without looking back.

"She's a unique girl," Tokiya chuckled.

"Indeed she is," said Masato as they walked behind Arisa.

"Thank you for walking me back to the dorm," said Arisa as she bowed a little, "I'll go back to my room,"

"Don't mention it. Good night," Masato said.

"Good ni—"

"ARISA-CHAN! THIS IS A GOOD NIGHT HUG OKAY?!" Natsuki suddenly hugged Arisa.

"Wha—" Arisa couldn't speak as her face were pushed into Natsuki's chest.

"Natsuki! She can't breath! Stop it!" Sho hit Natsuki's head. Natsuki sulked and let go of Arisa. Arisa took a deep breath and bowed a little then ran to her room.

"You should really stop that hugging habit of yours," said Tokiya to Natsuki.

"Don't wanna~ She's so cute I can't help it," said Natsuki as he walked leaving the other members.

"What is it, Hijirikawa? Is something bothering you?" asked Ren to Masato.

"I feel that I've met her before," said Masato unsure.

* * *

 **ARISA P.O.V.**

Arisa entered her room and decided to take a bath. She stood in front of the mirror and removed her old fashioned braided wig, making her soft wavy grey hair loosened down. She took down her old glasses and looked at herself on the mirror. She's indeed has a cute face. She just hide it with her glasses and her wig. She took a shower and sang a song. It was the song her mother used to sing. Suddenly her phone rang. She turned the shower off and dry her hands then picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Arisa, it's me," said the man from the other side.

"Ah, oniichan?" said Arisa big smile on her face.

* * *

Today's lesson are music composing lesson and singing lesson on D class. Masato come with stern looks on his face.

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato. I'm your music composing teacher. I hope we'll be in a good terms," he said introducing himself. Arisa sat by herself in the front corner of the class looking outside the window as usual.

"Since we're going to compose music, you have to at least mastered one music instrument. I want each one of you to tell me what kind of instrument did you play and of course your name. Start from you," said Masato and pointed Arisa. Arisa sighed and stood up to introduce herself.

"My name's Mizushima Arisa. I can play anything," she said fastly then sit. Masato looked a little annoyed but he passed on another students. At the first day, he taught the basic of composing music and of course Arisa didn't pay attention to Masato because she slept all the time. She slept without realizing what time is it.

"Wake up!" said someone then continued with a hit on Arisa's table. Surprised, she looked up to see the one who woke her up and found Tokiya with no expression on his face. Arisa knew that he's a little bit angry though.

"It's just the beginning of your study here. How could you sleep all the time?"

"I'm sorry, Ichinose-san,"Arisa said shortly. She could felt another students' gaze at her with despised looks on their face.

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya, the vocal teacher. Nice to meet you," he said.

"Sensei! Could you please sing for us?" asked one of the student.

"After I explained the theory, you'll hear it. As an example though. After that, I'll have you to sing in front of the class for your first quiz score," he said.

"EHHH?!"

Tokiya explained the theory and it was really easy to understand. Arisa's really sleepy hearing Tokiya's explanation but when she's almost sleep, Tokiya hit her table with wooden ruler as if to tell her 'I'll punish you if you sleep'. Minutes later, somehow Arisa managed to sleep without Tokiya's consent. She put her head on her table and closed her eyes.

' _Ah kimi dake ni todoke kono kaze no oto o yo…feeling heart'_

Arisa suddenly lift her head when hear the song. She looked at Tokiya who was singing.

' _Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii sora wo mite.. Ah my sweeetest love'_

Arisa remembered the song. It was HAYATO's song. She was enchanted by Tokiya's voice. No one knows the composer of the song, but she knows. Her tears started to fell but she quickly erased it because Tokiya just sang a little bit of that song and asked the other students to sing. Arisa could hear her classmates' singing voice but she kept on looking down.

"Mizushima-san," Tokiya calling her but she's not answering.

"Mizushima-san!" he called Arisa again. Now Arisa looked at Tokiya with her surprised look.

"It's your turn," Tokiya said. Arisa stood up and took a breath, ready to sing.

* * *

 _Arisa was able to singbeautifully. Everyone gave her an applause including her brother. The hall was so big that many people could see her sing. After the concert has finished, she met with her brother on the back stage._

" _You did well, Arisa," said her brother but Arisa just nodded and smiled a little. Suddenly her brother's phone rang._

" _Yes. What is it?" her brother answered the phone. Arisa waited until her brother finished his call._

' _I wonder if dad saw me just now,' Arisa thought anxiously. However, suddenly her brother dropped his phone on the floor with shocked look on his face._

" _Onii-chan?"_

" _Arisa… Father is dead," said her brother with blank gaze on his eyes. Arisa fell on her knees and everything was black after that._

* * *

"Mizushima-san?" Tokiya asked Arisa who stood in front of the class but she didn't start to sing. Arisa kept on looking down. Tokiya could see her clenching her trembling hands.

"Mizushima-san, your face is so pale. Are you okay?" asked Tokiya again as he touched Arisa's shoulder. Arisa got a little surprised and looked at Tokiya who's looking at her worriedly. Unexpectedly, she shoved her shoulder making Tokiya startled and ran away from the class, leaving Tokiya and her classmates speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 **ARISA P.O.V.**

Arisa ran away to the garden at the school's backyard. It's a long way from her class to the backyard. Haruka told her that there's a shady tree which she used to sit under if she ever lose inspiration. Ever since Haruka told her that, she always been sitting under that tree every break time. Even though now is not break time, Arisa sat under that tree, hugging her knees and hide her face with her bangs.

"Why are you here? You should be in class," said someone with an annoyed tone. Arisa looked up and saw Otoya with a guitar on his back.

"Mizushima?" Otoya surprised. However, Arisa didn't say a thing. She kept on looking down.

"I've heard that you like to sleep in class but I didn't know that you also like to skip class too," said Otoya as he sat beside Arisa. Arisa still didn't say anything so Otoya moved in front of her, touch her cheek then lifted her face. He saw that her eyes were red.

"Seriously what happen? Did anyone bully you?" asked Otoya. Arisa shooked her head. Otoya didn't know what to do. He sighed and moved again beside Arisa, now with his guitar on his lap.

"Do you know about my song?" asked Otoya but still she didn't say anything.

"Okay! I'll just sing and play the guitar!" Otoya played his guitar. There's no one around them so Otoya played it a little loud. Just as when Otoya sing, Arisa suddenly sing the song.

' _Futari de tsukuridasu kono melody ni nosete_

 _Mirai wa kyo ni kasanaru yo_

 _Kawarazu gyutto_

 _Kono furezu mitai ni_

 _Hanashitakunainda'_

Otoya stopped his guitar. He was too surprised on hearing Arisa's voice.

"Mizushima, have we met before?" asked Otoya curiously. Mizushima nodded.

"When is it?" asked him again. However, suddenly Ren showed up.

"ARISA-CHAN!" Ren shouted from afar. Both Otoya and Arisa looked at Ren who was gasping breath. Looks like he ran to find Arisa.

"Icchi said that you ran away from class. Is it true?" asked Ren.

"EHH?! You ran away?!" Otoya surprised. Arisa looked down again.

"Why did you ran?" asked Ren softly, "There must be a reason, right?" Arisa still didn't say anything.

"Okay!" Ren clasped his hands, "If you're not willing to say it now, come to teacher's office and meet me after school!"

"Let's go, Ikki!" said Ren pulling Otoya's arm and left Arisa alone. After that, Arisa didn't show up until the school has finished. She slept under the tree and went back to her dorm. She always put scales near the door, so today she thought she would measure her weight. She stood on the scales and saw that the scales showed that her current weight is 50 kilograms.

' _At least it decreased 10 kilograms,"_ she thought. She then sat on her desk and pulled out her pink map. It contains her song composed by herself. She opened it and saw many songs that she used to write with her brother and mother. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hey! I told you to go to my office as soon as the class ends, right?" said Ren from the other side.

"Ah. I forgot," said Arisa shortly and turned off the phone. She ran from her dorm to teacher's office. She took a deep breath and opened the glass door slowly. There was all members of STARISH waiting there.

* * *

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

"ARISA-CHAN!" Natsuki suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Stop it Natsuki!" Sho annoyed. Natsuki sulked and stop hugging Arisa.

"Sit there," said Masato. Arisa sat on the black sofa as well as the other members.

"Okay. Let's get to the point. Why did you run away from Icchi's class today?" asked Ren.

"Because I hate music, especially singing," said Arisa calmly making the other surprised.

"Then why the hell did you chose the idol course?" asked Sho.

"I want to stop hating music," said her again.

"Then how did you compose HEAVENS' songs if you hate music?"

"I just randomly wrote it and everyone said that it was a good song," said Arisa. Suddenly Masato gave her a paper and a pencil.

"Then show us," Masato said. Arisa took the paper and the pencil then started to write. Everyone waited anxiously.

"It's finished," she said and handed them the paper after just some minutes writing it.

"This is a really good song," Masato said slowly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And you wrote songs like this just in minutes?!" Otoya said. Arisa nodded.

"If you really hate music, why did you sing earlier?" asked Otoya.

"She sang?" asked Tokiya.

"Yeah, she sang. Moreover, her voice is really really good. It's such a waste for you to hate music," Otoya sighed.

"That's….That's because we often sang together when we're younger," said Arisa as she looked down.

"Who are you really?" asked Otoya in shocked.

"I also have met Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san in national classical music competition for children. I've met Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san in some parties, then met Ichinose-san in hospital. As for Aijima-san, I've never met you even for once," said Arisa seriously.

"But I don't remember you. I think everyone's think the same too," said Otoya.

"That's because Arisa-chan changed so much!" said someone from the door. Everyone looked at the voice's source and found their four senpais there.

"Quartet Night!" said Arisa happily.

"Arisa-chan! We meet again!" Reiji said with big smile on his face, "I didn't think you would change this much in two years though!"

"Un! I'm sorry for changing too much then. But I want to go back to my old self," Arisa said.

"To go back to your oldself, did you mean when you're still _that?_ " asked Camus.

"You're right, Camus-san," said Arisa.

"The probability for you to go back to your old self is just 10%. Knowing that, you still insist to go back?" asked Ai with his expressionless face as always.

"Well.. I need to found my own answer. You should have know that, Mikaze-san," said Arisa.

"I see," Ai said.

"You look well," said Ranmaru. Arisa nodded with big smile.

"You guys totally forgot that we were here, aren't you?" asked Sho sweatdropped.

"What is this commotion?" asked Ringo suddenly came in with Hyuga, "Quartet Night came?!" Quartet Night members bowed a little.

"Long time no see," said Hyuga.

"And you are…." Asked Ringo when he saw Arisa.

"I'm Mizushima Arisa," said Arisa flatly.

"Oh! You're the one that Ren mention before!" said Ringo.

"You really like to badmouthing me behind my back, aren't you, Jinguji-san?" asked Arisa with low voice but suddenly she coughed really hard.

"Are you okay, Arisa-chan?!" asked Ren panickly. Arisa gave a sign with her hand tried to tell them that she's okay. However, everyone knew that she's definitely not okay. Arisa kept on coughing hard making everyone's worried.

"Where's your usual medicine?" asked Ranmaru with his usual harsh tone, but he clearly worried with Arisa.

"In… my…. room…" Arisa said it hardly as she still coughing. She tried to stand but fell again.

"You stay here. I'll go to your room and take it for you. Oi, you come with me. Show me her room," Ranmaru said as he took Arisa's roomkey and pulled Ren. They ran fastly and entered Arisa's room. They found the medicine on Arisa's table and immediately went to office again. They found her coughing went worse. Ranmaru gave her the medicine and water then everyone let her rest in the office. Everyone went to another room and talked there.

"Is she running when she came to the office?" asked Camus.

"Seems so," said Masato.

"Then it explains everything," said Ai.

"I don't understand about it," said Sho confused.

"She has asthma," said Ranmaru shortly.


End file.
